


Goukon

by halfbakedeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Poorly written, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedeb/pseuds/halfbakedeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little something that popped in my head. No plot whatsoever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goukon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that popped in my head. No plot whatsoever.

Jean had pestered him the whole week about some stupid group date, saying they were short on guys and the girls would dump his ass if he didn’t find anyone to fill in. Eren had told him a zillion times to fuck off and find someone else, cause' he sure as hell wasn’t gonna get involved in his shit. Plus, group dates were for dumbfuck losers, desperate for some pants to get into. Eren wasn’t that.

And yet, there he was.

On a rainy Friday night, sat on one of the tables of their favorite diner, Eren admired how dumb he was for actually showing. He could’ve made up some lame excuse for his absence. He could’ve asked Armin to go in his place. He could’ve dealt with Jean later. But no, not that night. That night he chose to fulfill his promise of being there. Because he was a righteous man. Or just plain stupid.

Jean’s idiotic group date consisted of five girls and four boys, himself included. Jean brought Connie, Marco, Eren and Ymir with him. The other four girls came from another college near the countryside. Jean and the girl named Hannah were former neighbors and plotted the whole thing out. The friends she brought with her, well, Eren couldn’t remember their names. Or rather, didn’t bother to.

While the others talked and laughed, like normal people would, Eren just sat there thinking  _how and why in the fuck did I even agree to this shit?_

“So, Eren, was it?” Hannah cut off his angered mind. He nodded. “Are you Jean’s roommate?”

“Heck, no! He’d be long dead if I was.” Eren made grimaced. “No way, no.”

The girls giggled. Jean just glared at him before turning back to the conversation he and a girl with black pigtails were engaged in.  _Still the same type, huh? Shithead._  Eren thought to himself, remembering those early days of high school when Jean tried and failed to get Mikasa to acknowledge him as a guy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts once again when a new person showed up to their gathering.

A dude walked towards them with a murderous aura and an even worse glare. Dark, raven hair, piercing grey eyes and a bad attitude. Everybody in the table turned to stare at him. He shoved his hands in his jacket’s pockets and stopped by Hannah.

“Sorry I’m late.”  He said, not sounding like it at all. His velvet voice was very deep and annoyed.

“Finally! What happened?” Hannah asked him.

“Nothing. I just didn’t want to come.” He said as he checked something on his phone. He didn’t bother to greet the rest of the people. Didn’t do as much as look at them.

“Levi!” The girl reprimanded him.

“Move.” He said as he moved to sit beside her and across from Eren.

She scooted a little to the side to give him some room. “Thanks for showing up anyways. I owe you one!” She offered him a cute grin.

“You bet.” He said sharply, unnafected.

“So this is the guy, huh?” Jean speaks up. “Sup, dude!” He tried to interact.

The guy – Levi – completely ignored him and continued to scroll through his phone. Face as blank as a wall’s.

“O… kay…” Jean said awkwardly, eyeing Hannah.

“Sorry, just leave him be.” She waved a hand in dismissal. “So you were saying, Eren?”

“Hm?” Eren tore his eyes away from Levi, not having realized he was staring, and turned to Hannah.

“How did you and Jean meet?” She seemed interested.

“Oh, we’ve known each other since middle school. Unfortunately, we’ve been classmates for practically ever.” Eren sipped his cold tea.

“Then you’re childhood friends! That’s nice.” The pigtail girl chimed.

“Um, sort of?” Eren shrugged.

“Hardly.” Jean commented. Eren had to agree. They’d been at each other’s throats since… Well, since forever.

“Mina and I are like that, too.” Hannah said. “Except we agree on being friends. Right?”

Mina – the pigtail girl – grinned widely and nodded. “Absolutely.”

Eren catched Levi rolling his eyes from the corner of his vision.

“So Krista, where do you live?” Eren heard Ymir ask the blonde, cute girl beside him.

“Um, at my parents’ home, five blocks down from here.” She said, a little flushed.

Eren was honestly not interested in that. He forced himself to ignore the chit-chatter and other noises coming from everyone around him.

He saw Connie and the ponytail girl named Sasha – he got it from when Jean refused to let her get a fistful of his fries – stealing each other’s food and laughing together. Ymir and Krista were practically a couple alredy. Mina and Jean were getting along well enough. Hannah was interacting with Marco, but he didn’t seem that interested in it. From time to time, he stole glances at Jean.  _Poor Marco was probably dragged into this just like me_  He thought, giving him a sympathetic look. Marco forced a small smile back.

And then there was Levi. Indifferent to everything and everyone around him, eyes trained on his phone, scrolling and scrolling like he wasn't even there.  _Where did Hannah get this guy from?_

Eren decided that was a fine opportunity to not talk to that guy at all and instead went to the restroom. He needed a break from all that.

He closed the restroom’s door behind him and just stood there. He sighed deeply and went to wash his face. He thought maybe he’d feel better after that. Probably not.

He was drying his face when an annoyed Levi strolled in and lifted his head from his phone as he noticed Eren there.

“Hey...” Eren said before he could stop himself, looking at him through the mirror

“Hey.” Levi answered, for Eren’s surprise.

“Can’t stand being there either, huh.” Eren commented, trying to small talk.

“Hell no.” Levi simply said.

Eren straightened up and turned to Levi and that’s when he noticed a lot of things about him. For example, his short height that didn’t match his voice and strong presence at all, which was at least interesting. His broad shoulders and strong body. His undercut, which Eren probably shouldn’t be so suddenly eager to touch. And then his face. His very, very attractive face.  _Holy shit…_

Levi noticed him staring and glared at him. “What?”

“N-nothing, I just – sorry…” Eren sounded pathetic even to himself.

Levi’s piercing gaze was making Eren nervous. And when he’s nervous, he talks.

“So, are you Hannah’s friend or relative?” Eren tapped a finger in the sink counter to try and distract himself.

Levi quirked a thin eyebrow and looked up at him. “She’s my cousin.”

“I see. So you were also dragged into this shitty situation, like myself?”

Levi stareed for a moment. “Annoyingly so. She almost cried to get me here.”

Eren raised his eyebrows. “Well, Jean said he’d pay me dinner for a week so here I am.”

Levi eyed him oddly.

“I know. I make poor life choices.” Eren admitted. “So. Do you wanna head out somewhere? I really want to leave this place.”

Levi’s brows were raised in mocking surprise. “You asking me out?”

Eren realized that’s exactly what it sounded like. “N-no, that’s… Not what I meant, just –” He felt himself blush, which made him feel even lamer. “I just thought we could lie our way outta here. You know, tell them I feel sick and you’ll help me to a cab or something. If you’re willing.” Eren tried, eyeing the ground.

Levi seemed to consider it for a moment. A rather long moment. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.” He finally said as he put away his phone, grabbed Eren by the wrist and dragged him out the door.

Eren was dumbfounded at first, but at Levi’s pointed look he nailed a pained, sick face as they approached their table. Levi let go of his wrist and went to grab Eren’s stuff from his seat.

“Dude, you look like shit.” Jean said.

“Shut up, horseface. I feel like shit, though. I’m going home, see ya.”  _Hopefully not_  He mumbled to himself as he walked by.

“I heard that, dipshit! I’m coming over for Armin’s book first thing in the morning. Or afternoon.” Jean reminded him.

“Yeah whatever, just don’t show me your ugly face.” Eren said, dreading the fact that Armin – his roommate and best childhood friend – had offered to lend Jean his vast collection of academic books, for study purposes. Armin was such a nice person. Too nice, sometimes.

“You going with him, Levi?” Hannah asked him, clearly finding it weird.

“Shitty brat asked me to get him a cab. He looks like he’s gonna hurl, so I’ll do us all a favor and kick him out.” He explained in a disgusted tone. Eren mentally kicked him for the unnecessary false information.

“Ok then. Bye Eren, hope you get better!” Hannah waved him goodbye and so did the rest of them.

When they were safely outside, Levi slightly stepped away from Eren, handing him his stuff and sighing in relief.

Eren was about to comment on how lame their excuse was when Levi suddenly grunted.

“What?”

“It’s raining. I don’t have an umbrella. Fucking great.” He kicked a pebble in front of him.

“I can lend you mine, if you want.” Eren offered.

Levi looked at said object in Eren's hand and then at the boy's face. “I ain’t sharing a fucking umbrella with you, kid.” He deadpanned.

“It’s ok, I got another one.” Eren rummaged through his bag and found his old umbrella, handing it to Levi.

“Do you always bring extra stuff with you for moments like this?” Levi asked, taking it.

Eren snorted. “I’m not that kind of guy. This one ain’t mine, it’s my sister’s.” He said, nodding at the big umbrella he was holding. “She said mine was way too small and shoved this one in my face. I was fine with my own, but I can’t complain unless I wanna hear about how irresponsible I am with my health and how despite living in different homes she still has to take care of me and so on.” He sighed.

“Overprotective?” Levi asked.

“More like sister complex. Anyways, where are you headed?”

“Anywhere but home.” Levi simply said.

“And why is that?”

“Hannah’s parents are there. If I show up without her, it’ll be chaos.”

“You live with her?”

Levi stared at Eren for a moment. “Are you interrogating me?”

Eren felt nervous again. It was probably because Levi's gaze was sharp as daggers. “Um, no… Just making small talk… Sorry.” He lowered his head.

It was quiet for a while and he was sure Levi wasn't talking to him anymore. Until he did.

“I got robbed last month and had to crash at their place for a while.” Levi said, looking at nowhere specific.

“Really? Man I’m sorry.” Eren commented. “Hey, I know you don’t know me and all but if you need anything, I’ll be happy to help.” He said after a while.

Levi was quiet again, and Eren made a mental note to punch himself in the face later for managing to sound so pathetic. He had to be retarded.

“Thanks, kid.” Levi almost whispered.

Eren’s heart did a flip and he feelt his face getting hot. “I guess I’ll be going, then…” He said as he waved for a cab.

“Yeah.”

The cab stopped by the sidewalk and Eren opened his umbrella to step out in the rain.

“Bye, Levi.” He smiled as he turned to walk away.

“Bye, Eren.”

Eren stopped at that, then turned around, not really knowing why. “Do you wanna… Maybe… Share the cab? I mean, it’s cheaper…” He quieted down at Levi's quirked brow.

“Sure.” Levi smirked as he opened the borrowed umbrella and walked beside Eren towards the waiting cab.

Once inside, Eren was suddenly jerked forward and found himself face to face with Levi.

“How old are you, brat?” Levi asked him.

“Um… I’m eigh-eighteen, sir…”  _Sir? Wft?_  Eren was so nervous his brain was betraying him.

“Hm. Good.” Levi sid as his lips assaulted Eren’s.

The kiss felt like heaven for Eren. Once his malfunctioning brain realized what was going on, he grabbed at Levi’s hair and pushed himself closer to him. Heat and passion embracing them both.

They pulled apart for air and Eren whined a little bit. Levi licked his lips in a delicious way and Eren was about to jump forward again when the driver interrupted them by clearing his throat.

Caught in the moment, they completely forgot about him. He asked for directions, so a rather embarrassed Eren gave him his address, then turned expectantly at Levi.

Levi stared back at the boy with something dangerous in his eyes. Eren couldn’t call it lust. It couldn’t be.

“Yeah, me too.” Levi answered the driver with a smirk.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation. He saw from the corner of his eyes the driver’s brows raising in surprise.

Then Eren got suddenly curious. "So how old are _you_?" He turned to Levi.

Levi jerked him forward again and hurriedly said: "Not now."

The cab driver took off and they resumed to linking their tongues and their bodies together in the backseat.

Eren was never more thankful for Armin to be visiting his grandpa that night.

And he ought to thank Jean later for that eventful night, ‘cause he realized group dates weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a group date but if I had I'd probably be Levi.
> 
> Just so we're clear: Eren read the situation wrong. Marco wasn't mad at Jean for being forced to be there. He was jealous.  
> But we already knew that, didn't we?
> 
> And yes, that was a reference to The Big Bang Theory 'cause we've all been Sheldon at some point.
> 
> So thanks and see ya next time!


End file.
